1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elbow joint surgical treatment to be performed under an arthroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, when performing an arthroscopic surgical treatment for a patient's elbow joint, a surgeon proceeds with the treatment while inserting and removing each of treatment tools through a portal many times in accordance with a tissue of a treated region, and the above treatment tools are, for example, a shaver to shave a soft tissue, an abrader burr to abrade a bone, or an RF device to excise the soft tissue while stopping bleeding.